


Past Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sportacus finds out the truth about Robbie and why he is so unhappy with himself.(permission and plot credit to glanni--glaepur.tumblr.com )





	

It'd been days since Robbie came from his lair. A while ago he said a very important date was coming up, perhaps this was the reason. The lack of his goofy crimes and antics were rather worrying though. Sportacus figured he'd pay the man a visit just to do a little wellness check and make sure Robbie was alright.

 

Robbie sat in his orange recliner with a hand on his head and a full, untouched slice of cake in his lap. He looked as if he'd been there the entire time. In his eyes was a deep look of regret and thought. His birthday passed a day or two ago, also marking the anniversary of one of his most dastardly crimes. How could he have poisoned that entire town? He had nearly killed everyone there in one go, he almost even killed one of the people he loved. Since then he was haunted by this and every time he saw Sportacus his guilt grew worse. He had almost killed the elfs father as well. His goal then was never to harm those around him, at least not so badly they'd die. He simply wanted wealth and the attention of others. Sure he enjoyed some of the suffering the others endured but who doesn't?  
Just as he was drawing deeper and deeper into thought Sportacus dropped down from the slide and landed in front of him. Robbie, being startled, jumped up then fell over his chair. His piece of cake plopped onto the floor. He let out a loud yelp.

"Why are you in my home?!" The man screeched. 

"I..I was just concerned about you Robbie." The elf gave a sorry smile, seeing how badly he'd scared the man.

"GEt..Out.." Robbie's tone fell from a yell into a somber, more serious tone. 

It was unnerving to hear Robbie being serious. He was usually over dramatic with his words, flailing his arms about and maybe doing a few kicks. The warmth seemed to have left his eyes and usual flushed cheeks.  
A look of deeper concern fell upon the elfs features. He watched as Robbie simply sat back down on his chair. He completely ignored the splattered cake on the floor. He'd usually overreact to that too. He didn't even try to make Sportacus leave. He could tell there was something deep down inside the man, something hiding that hadn't been seen for who knows how long. 

"Robbie..What's wrong.." 

The man was still, eyes glued to the floor as he dared not look upon the elf. His lips parted slightly and quivered. He didn't want to open up but he couldn't force himself to keep this into keeping this down any more. 

"I hate myself..I just..I hate it.." He put a hand over his eyes to hide forming tears,"I meant no harm.." His voice wavered as his breathing became deep into crying gasps. 

Sportacus' eyes grew wide. He'd always known Robbie to be antisocial and awkward, but never suspected that he hated himself. Such a simple statement made the elfs blood go cold;a feeling unfamiliar to him.

"Why?" Was the only thing he could ask.

"I hurt so many people..I've kept this secret buried for so long, Robbie isn't even my name.." He closed his eyes. Though painful it felt good to get such things off his chest.

Sportacus stood in a mix of confusion, sympathy and wonder. He was at a loss for words and all be could do is listen to the man speak. 

"My name is Glanni Glæpur.." He let out in a hushed whisper,"I've hurt so many..I imprisoned children.."

The first sentence made the elfs world spin. Glanni Glæpur. The man who had been his father's sworn enemy, who almost killed him and had caused him years of dismay. But that was so long ago. Robbie was a young man though, how could they be the same person? A closer look upon the man's face though did in fact show they were one and the same.  
How could Robbie have lied for so long? What caused him to change and why had he been so evil in the first place?


End file.
